


Art: "Three-way Tango " (NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing!!!</p>
<p>Modern Au Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Three-way Tango " (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theDah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three-way Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982294) by [theDah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah). 



> I have been on a kenshin kick for that last month or so. I have been re-watching the anime, and reading a lot of fan fic. This drawing is for a fic called [Three-way Tango](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5982294) by [theDah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah). Its a really cute modern AU, and I couldn't resist drawing a sex scene. heh.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> [x-Posted](http://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/139310443271/i-have-been-on-a-kenshin-kick-for-that-last-month) on my Tumblr


End file.
